<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't look clear, all uphill from here by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520274">Don't look clear, all uphill from here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Lives, Alexander and Aaron get along better, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Autistic Aaron Burr, But he's still a jerk, Character Death, Ever so slightly implied ASD Thomas Jefferson too, F/M, Hamilton does not like the Embargo act, Implied ASD Aaron Burr, Not really references but there, Other, President Alexander Hamilton, There's no duel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what happened here. </p><p>I mean, Hamilton doesn't duel Burr, so there's that, I guess.</p><p>or</p><p>My attempt at writing autistic!Burr that turned into something else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't look clear, all uphill from here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s not even sure why he decided to go. Bars are always crowded, and stuffy, and noisy, always too noisy. It also, of course, reeks of alcohol, which isn’t his favorite smell in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, the reason he decided to go eludes him. But go he does, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its hot, smell, and quite loud, and he’s already regretting his decision. Honestly, did he really expect anything different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes his way to a less occupied corner of the bar, sits down at an unoccupied table, and orders a beer. He doesn’t drink much, isn’t a fan of the way alcohol makes his senses go wack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beer arrives and he thanks the woman before opening the book he’d brought with him. Its Robinson Crusoe, a gift from his sister, and though he’s read it probably a million times at this point it’s still one of his favorites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sips the beer as he reads, getting so absorbed in the task he doesn’t initially notice someone trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something hits the back of his head, startling him and causing him to turn around sharply to see who might have done that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the slightly larger table behind him sat four guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“John!” A guy with tied back ginger hair sharply elbowing the offending guy in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Aaron asks slowly. He doesn’t know these people, isn’t sure what they want from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says the ginger. “We just wanted to ask you something. What do you think about the current state of British rule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron raises an eyebrow, not having expected that question. “It’s...well...it’s less than ideal?” he hates that he sounds so uncertain, but he’s not sure what else to say. He supports the revolution, and that’s that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy groans. “Come on, surely you have more to say than that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron shifts in his seat and frowns. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger man goes to say something, but is stopped by the oldest man there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, would you like to join us? You look kinda lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know you,” he says bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinks. “Of course. I’m Hercules Mulligan. That over there is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but we just call him Lafayette or Laf. Next to him is John Laurens-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the president of the congress also Laurens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Hercules answers, not phased by the interruption, which is surprising. His uncle hated being interrupted. “And that is Alexander Hamilton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ginger from before waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, let me ask again, would you like to join us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates. Should he? Mulligan is looking at him expectantly, and he makes his decision. The four scoot their chairs to make space for him. His book rests in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who are you? You haven’t given us your name yet?” Laurens says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Aaron Burr.” He falls silent, and so do his new companions. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” Alexander says quickly “Anyway, let me tell you about this time back on Nevis…” and Alexander is off telling a story from his time as a clerk. Aaron listens, fingers drumming on the cover of his book, running along its spine, or ruffling the pages. If any of his tablemates notice, they don’t say anything, and Aaron only registers in a corner of his mind that he’s doing it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves later that night not entirely sure what just happened, but fairly sure he might have a few new acquaintances. (He hesitates to call them friends.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees them periodically throughout the war. Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton all work as aides-de-camp along with him. Mulligan shows up occasionally, providing updates on his business, both tailoring and spying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets heatstroke during Monmouth, and though he doesn’t quite to fully recover, he’s glad to have a reason to withdraw from field duties and stick to his secretarial duties as Washington’s aide. Hamilton takes his command, and he thinks its better this way. Hamilton had been begging for a command since the beginning, and Burr’s position needs to be filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Hamilton, one thing he will say about him is that he is probably the least confusing person Aaron has ever met. With Hamilton, there’s no need to guess what he’s thinking, because he’ll tell you, and loudly. Say what you will about him, Aaron appreciates the transparency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron knows he can make comments that either don’t make sense, or are perceived as offensive by others. Alexander is the type of person to immediately call him out if he does. Not that he talks nearly as much as Alexander, but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war ends, and he gets married. Theodosia is smart, witty, beautiful, and he can’t believe someone like her fell in love with someone like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Theo Jr is born, he’s at a loss for words. He knows, just knows, that she’s going to blow them away. His mouth won’t form words when he holds her for the first time, so he just settles for grins so widely his face starts to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He becomes a lawyer alongside Hamilton, and it’s amazing how well they work together. Hamilton is better at expressing what it is he wants to say, but Aaron is better at being succinct and getting to the point. Combined, no one stands a chance against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get into politics, and Aaron ends up taking a senate seat from Philip Schuyler. He doesn’t see what there is to be mad about, but Hamilton stops talking to him for about a year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodosia dies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly a shock, she’d been unwell the entire time he knew her, but that didn’t mean it was any less devastating. He doesn’t leave the house for a week, barely eats, and does pretty much nothing. The thing that forces him to start doing things again is his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needs him, now more than ever. He forces himself to do things, and he finds that helping Theo through her grief helps him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s maybe a week and a half when there’s a knock on the door. He’s sitting in the parlor, reading Robinson Crusoe (again), and Theo is working her way through a french book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets the book on the side table and goes to answer. He’s surprised to find Alexander and Eliza standing on the other side. Eliza’s got a food basket, and a black shawl around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks before quickly stepping aside to let them pass. Eliza sees Theo and sweeps into the parlor, setting the basket on a table before sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Alexander asks quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron is quiet for a bit, before saying. “Not great, I suppose, but…” His gaze drifts to his daughter, who appears to be discussing the book with Eliza. She’s smiling, something she hasn’t done much of since Theodosia’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander follows his gaze, and places a hand on his shoulder. No words are spoken, but Aaron thinks he gets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes almost a year before he’s able to think of her without tearing up. He and Theo are closer with the Hamiltons now, and he gets back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d heard of Thomas Jefferson, even seen him in passing, at the start of his time in the Senate, but it’s only when he becomes Vice President that he notices. Jefferson behaves a lot like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only passing observation, a lack of eye contact mainly on Jefferson’s part, mainly, but he notices. He writes to Hamilton about it, wondering if he’s noticed anything like this as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s interesting, the notes they compare, and though he’s so similar to Jefferson, he doesn’t much like him at all. Neither does Hamilton, and when his term as VP is over (Jefferson had just as much disdain for both them, and Burr isn’t really interested in running for president again) and he goes back to New York, back to law, and they spend quite a bit of time privately criticizing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamilton, during Jefferson’s second term, writes many papers attacking almost every decision Jefferson makes, and Aaron helps, boiling down his words into something a little more digestible, but just as effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the Embargo act happens. Jefferson is going to singlehandedly wreck the economy, and Alexander is understandably pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was he thinking? Did he even bother to get Secretary Gallatin’s opinion on this? At least Gallatins job has to do with the economy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron is in Hamilton’s office, sitting in a chair by the window. Alexander is pacing angrily, footsteps light but still making distinct thuds, and he notices the discoloration on the path Alexander is walking, and he has to wonder how often he does this. It’s raining out, and Aaron isn’t looking forward to going home in this weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander is still pacing, occasionally going over to his desk and writing something down on a sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how Jefferson is, Alexander. Doesn’t like to listen to anyone but himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamilton lets out a frustrated </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Aaron is reminded that Alexander worked with Jefferson for longer than he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” he asks, ruffling the well-worn pages of his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hamilton pauses. “Wel…” he gets a look on his face that he’s learned to recognize as scheming. He’s almost worried for Jefferson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the first step is addressing the Embargo act. That can’t stand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron nods. “Ok, and?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then?” Hamilton’s grin grows. “I’m going to run for president.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? Not that I’m doubting your abilities, just...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely. I wanted to for a while, and now seems like the right time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Has the esteemed Alexander Hamilton finally started to listen to my advice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander waves a hand. “Don’t flatter yourself. Though, I guess I have kind of started to see the benefits of waiting, and you’ve started going for things too. Not to sound cliche, but we’ve learned from one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron struggles to contain the smirk forming on his face. “Well, what are you waiting for? You’re going to want to publish that paper as soon as possible, and start planning your campaign. Have you talked to Eliza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have. She’s actually the one who suggested I run. Could you do some of the campaign stuff, since you’ve actually done that before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron stares at the quill Hamilton is offering for just a moment before taking it. Burr ends up staying the night, mostly at Eliza’s insistence, and they get a lot done. Aaron’s outlined the things they need to do during the campaign, and Alexander has almost finished the pamphlet against the Embargo act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jefferson wasn’t planning on running again, but the pamphlets Hamilton continues to publish drastically lowers public opinion of Jefferson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His presidential campaign is a success. To everyone’s surprise, including Aarons, he picks him to be his vice president. He likes it better this time, since Hamilton actually values and wants his input on matters, which is nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Britain starts impressing their sailors, and tensions that were already high become full-blown cries for war. Hamilton declares war, and they win. It helps that both he and Aaron have military experience, unlike James Madison, who had been set to be president after Jefferson until Alexander announced his campaign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life goes on. They return to New York, to law, and it’s… it’s good. It feels underwhelming after these past few years, but it’s good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, they pass on to the next life, but the world won’t forget their names.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this was surprisingly difficult, even though I'm on the spectrum. If I got anything glaringly wrong, please let me know.</p><p>Also, not sure if I'll make this multi-chaptered, but if I did, would you guys want a chapter with reincarnation, and Burr actually getting an official diagnosis?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>